100th Episode
by Murkay
Summary: Jack is giving an ultimatum by Kaylie and the TGS cast and crew are celebrating their 100th Episode!
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in a small and de-cluttered office, Kaylie watches Jeffery as he gets settled in his seat and waits for him to begin their morning meeting which she requested a little over a week ago.

'Thank you for taking such an interest in this department, I didn't realise you were interested in a career in Human Resources? I mean your Grandfather is the CEO of this company, I would have thought that with your quick witted tweets and excellent hugging skills, you were destined to run Kabletown?'

'Yes, well Mr Weinerslav, Human Resources is more my kind of thing, you know getting to know my colleagues, lurking into their past, discovering their hopes and most importantly uncovering their fears.'

'That's not what we do here'

'Jeffery, why don't we delve right into this, so I can see what it is that, well whatever it is that you do?

Jeffery is taking aback by her use of his first name and her tone of voice, which she quickly turns back into child like.

'If I want to take my career in HR seriously why don't we start off with a case study that you can show me?'

'A case study of someone who works here?'

'Yes, I know, just off the top of my head and completely at random...John Frances Donaghy'

Kaylie looks intensively at Jeffery as she waits for him to move from behind his desk to then walk over to the locked filing cabinet. In all his years he has never seen such an enthusiastic youth and this is his reasoning to agreeing to her terms.

Grabbing the file from his hands Kaylie scans the document, picking out any key words that might stick out. Turning over the pages, each one with more frustration she finally finishes her unsatisfactory read and slams it down on his desk.

'There is nothing in here, no notes about his fears, what his weaknesses are and not even a hint of a sexual harassment case. This is very disappointing.'

Jeffery is left stunned in his chair as he can't believe the rage that has overcome such a small person. Standing up from her chair Kaylie leans over his desk with a sweet smile.

'Jeff, maybe Human Resources is not for me'

XX

'I want to thank you again Mr Kenneth for showing me around the building'

'You're welcome Miss Hooper'

After nearly two hours of Kenneth's jabbering on about the history of 30 Rock, Kaylie can barely take it no more.

'Mr Kenneth, we have been round nearly all of the NBC shows and I am surprised that we haven't bumped into Mr Donaghy yet?'

'If you wanted to see Mr Donaghy there are only 2 places that you can ever find him and they are his office and the TGS studio.'

Kenneth begins to steer off his original route and revaluates his direction in order to locate Jack for his guest. Stopping in his tracks he halts.

'Actually there are 3 places; the other is Ms Lemon's office.'

As Kaylie racked her brain, she recalled the name; she knew she had heard it before now. Suddenly it occurred to her, Jack's file that she read in her meeting with Jeffery Weinerslav.

'Who is Ms Lemon?'

'Ms Lemon is the head writer of TGS with Tracy Jordan.'

'This is a private tour; I would expect some additional information...Kenneth'

'Certainly Miss, TGS is in its 5th season here on NBC and we are very excited to be celebrating its 100th episode this Friday. Truth be told, we didn't think we would make it to our 100th show as TGS generates only 3% of NBC's income. My theory is that they forgot to cancel it?'

'I was referring to further information on Ms Lemon and her relationship with Mr Donaghy'

'Oh, I am sorry, well, Ms Lemon is Mr Donaghy best friend in the whole wide world; some folks think it's funny that she is his best friend and not his wife Avery Jessop of NBC's Nightly News. Also an interesting fact: Mr Donaghy and Ms Lemon used to be married...to each other.'

She recalled back to the rushed meeting she had with Jeffery and scanning a set of notes about a meeting that took place regarding his marriage to an employee. She had just assumed it was Avery Jessop. In fact it had referred to his marriage to an Elizabeth Lemon. Was this perhaps something she had overlooked?

XX

On entering the TGS studio and just as Kenneth had predicted Jack is standing shoulder to shoulder with Liz as they watch the rehearsals from behind the podium.

Turning to face Kenneth, Kaylie bluntly puts it.

'Kenneth, this is the end our tour, I have reached my destination, please except this money as a tip for your help and as an incentive for you to leave.'

Taking the money from her hand Kenneth is confused as this was normally his parting statement after his tour.

'John Frances Donaghy'

Kaylie has no fear in interrupting his conversation and makes a bold statement in using his full name in order to grab Jack's attention.

'Kaylie no middle name, which has no dramatic effect Hooper'

'And you must be the ex Mrs Donaghy?'

Kaylie holds out her small hand to shake with Liz. Liz had been fully briefed by Jack on who Kaylie Hooper is and her intensions.

'How about you call me Liz'

'What are you doing here Kaylie?'

'Well Jack, I thought it would be interesting to know what a day in your life would be like, See what you do and who you spend ALL your time with. You know giving it a test drive, see if I like it before I put on my driving gloves?

'Children and woman are not allowed to drive cars and you're both, so good luck with that'

Jack rests his hand on Liz's lower back signalling to her that he wants to move away from his conversation with Kaylie. Jack then presses harder which moves Liz forward whilst Kaylie shouts out to a retracting Jack.

'Me and you Donaghy, we are having lunch today'

Still with his back to Kaylie and with his free hand Jack signals that he is on for lunch as more than anything he is intrigued as to know what she has planned for him.

XX

Sitting in the Everyone Dining room, Kaylie has deliberately picked a secluded part of the restaurant to have her conversation with Jack. Watching the entrance she can see Jack enter and the waiter has informed him of his seat.

Kaylie holds out her hand to gesture to Jack to sit down. He thinks to himself for someone who is so young she is very mature for her years. He can't help but feel a little proud of her and hopes that his daughter too might be this cocky when she is a teen.

'Jack, let's cut to the chase'

'What is it that you want Kaylie?'

'I know that my Grandfather has unofficially named you as his successor but that's not going to stop me from taking your job Jack. I want you to step down from the position and let me be the next CEO of this company'

Jack sits leaning over the table with a smug smile, knowing that there is nothing that will stand in his way from becoming CEO and certainly not because some teen simply took him out for a delightful lunch.

'Not going to happen'

'In that case Jack, I'm ready to play hardball I'm ready to take you down...oh excuse me waiter, can I have a coke float? Can you put some cherries and some cream on top too? Jack you want anything?

Jack ignores the question and continues to listen with interest to hear what Armageddon she has planned for him.

'Sorry, where was I? Yeh, I'm ready to buckle you, sensor you helpless and after all that I will bring you to your knees and have you begging for me to take the position.'

'How is it that you intend to achieve this little lady?'

Jack's growing intrigue makes him think about Kaylie and her relationship with her Grandfather. He known's that she has his ear and that she is a great influence over his decisions.

'Well on my tour today, I kind of got to thinking. Why is it that Jack Donaghy spends all his time and efforts on a show that generates only 3% income? Is it because he wants to increase the revenue or you're interested in increasing the viewing figures or was it something else?

Jack is sitting forward and is cool as she hasn't yet cracked it.

'Sorry, I meant to say, or is it some-one?'

Jack is sat silent in his chair; she now has his full attention.

'Next Friday at the end of 100th episode of TGS, I want you to announce that you will be stepping down from the CEO position and name me as your successor. In exchange I will guarantee the security of TGS and most importantly, what matters to you most. I will let you keep your Liz Lemon'

Taking a deep breath his decision is made in an instant.

'You have a deal'

XX

The atmosphere in the studio is electric the crew are running around changing the set during the last commercial break. Liz waits to signal Kenneth for his queue to enter with the cake which is a 3D construction of Tracy and Jenna's heads. Liz is excited that her fantasy of stabbing their faces with a cake knife will soon be realised.

Pete signals to the cast to take their positions on the stage so that the audience at home get to witness Tracy and Jenna cut the cake and wave their goodnights. Once the live audience has left the studio the real celebrations can begin.

The group are huddled around the cake and make cheers with their champagne flutes. From the sideline Jack and Liz can see Kenneth wheeling in a three tired cake and Frank has taken the microphone to say a toast.

'Ms Lemon and Mr Donaghy on behalf of the cast and crew here at TGS we wanted to say a big thank you. Liz, you are the brains behind the show, you are our workhorse, you keep the sketches cleaner than we would like but the standards high. With your ability to pull humour from your own life experiences, such as they are, is remarkable and it keeps our viewers laughing. Jack you are our back bone. You provide the show with support and without your commitment to keeping us on the network we wouldn't be standing here today.'

Liz and Jack can hardly believe the heartfelt speech from Frank. Frank passes over the cake knife to Jack and Liz. Looking at each other they wonder who will take control in cutting their cake.

'Come here Liz'

Moving his arms around Liz she can feel him against her back. She knits her hands through his and they cut the cake together.

Kaylie has moved her way through the crowd and is now standing in front. Just as Jack releases his arms from Liz's frame he notices Kaylie and realises it is now time to make his announcement. Kaylie joins the group in chanting for the two to make a speech.

'On behalf of Liz and me, we too would like to say a big thank you but enough with all that sappy crap. I have an announcement to make. Hank Hooper recently named me as the next CEO of Kabletown.'

The crowd give out a big cheer and whoops can be heard from down the corridor. Jack is unwilling to relish in his moment because he knows now it's not his.

'Silence, everyone. I have decided to decline the offer and I will name Kaylie Hooper as my replacement.'

Collectively the group let out sighs of disappointment. Jack is quick to walk off the stage and Liz is not too far behind him. Pulling on his arm she manages to pull him around to face her.

'Jack, what happened? You told me a week ago you had the position and now you're not taking it? Instead you're letting some kid take your position, a position that was meant for you. I don't understand Jack.'

'Liz, I made the right choice and I am happy with my decision'

XX

The party is in full swing and the cast and crew are dancing to the TGS house band that is playing some of their season hits. Jack looks across the room to see that Liz has resurfaced after changing into her party dress. She is dressed in a LBD with a sweetheart neckline that leaves her shoulders exposed. Jack finds it hard to focus on anything else and so gives in to asking her for a dance.

Offering his arm he leads Liz onto the dance floor. He places his arm on her lower back and carefully takes her hand in his.

'We've never danced together before Jack'

Looking down to answer her in a whisper

'There are a lot of things that we haven't done together '

Their movements are so minimal that they fade away until they stand stationary on the dance floor. They stand spellbound in their position holding each other until the other dares to break the moment.

'Jack, why don't we go upstairs to your office?'

XX

Liz closes the door behind her and watches Jack while he makes his way towards his liquor cart where he pours two glasses of Scotch to which he passes a glass to Liz.

'I never thought I would learn to like this stuff? I think this is a sign that we spend too much time together Jack'

'Nonsense Lemon'

Clinking their glasses they inhale a deep breath and take a long sip. Liz is the first to break away from her drink as she is eager to question Jack about his announcement downstairs.

'Jack, I wanted to talk to you in private because I know you're not being honest with me about your declining of Hank's offer'

Liz waits for a response but instead of the waiting she continues.

'Jack, it's me, you can tell me'

'Lemon, why can't you accept the fact that I am happy with my decision'

'I'm not buying that. Kaylie must be blackmailing you; what is she is holding over your head? What is she hanging you with?

Liz is getting more and more tired of trying to crack Jack.

'Listen to me, this position of CEO, it means the world to you. Ever since I met you, it's like you had tunnel vision, your goal was always to succeed no matter what. This is what you have always wanted Jack, so forgive me when I can't accept that you would give up your lifelong dream of running this company.'

'Lemon this company was once great and even with me as CEO I can't save it'

'I don't believe you'

Liz can see Jack is starting to show signs of the pressure of her questioning; she will only have to push him once more before he reveals the real reason.

'What can be MORE important than this?'

'You'

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Liz stands motionless as she grips tightly onto her drink before knocking it down her throat and turns around to make her way towards the door.

'Wait Liz, let me explain'

Liz is furious with Jack as she has already guessed that Kaylie would have threatened to cancel the show in order for her to gain Jack's position in the company. A part of her wants to turn around and kiss him for the sacrifice that he has made for her and the other wants to slap him for being so foolish. Reaching for the handle she pulls the door open. Jack is fast on her heels and manages to shut the door before she is able to exit. Pushing her against the door she has no choice but to listen to him now.

'I don't want to hear it Jack'

Liz fights against Jack's arms that keep her steady against the door.

'I don't want to hear that you put me and my show before Avery and the baby'

Jack's hold softens as he hears the statement, because when he hears it out loud it suddenly becomes all too real the gesture he is making to her.

Liz is now able to break free from his hold and this time she is able to leave. Standing in the doorway Jack watches as she walks out but not before she turns round to leave him with her parting statement.

'Don't follow me Jack'

XX

Liz enters the elevator, her hands are shaking and her pulse is racing. She walks in circles in the restricted space to try and get her heart rate down. She replays the fight over in her head, tracing the memory of Jack's frame engulfing her body, his weight pushing against her and the sensation of his hot breath against her skin. Shaking the image from her head she tries to shake these momentarily feelings and delves deeper into why she reacted in such a furious outburst.

She doesn't dare delve deep because she would be lying to herself that these feelings are momentarily. These feelings, as much as she has tried to repress them, they have always been there and now floating just above the surface. Her feelings for Jack have only been getting stronger over the years and was it just confirmed to her that he is feeling it too? What if he was? Oh boy would she be terrified to tell him.

Rationalising with herself she comes to the conclusion that her outburst of rage is a result of her feelings for Jack manifesting into frustration as a way of coping with her near betrayal of Jack's wife and baby.

XX

It's Monday morning, Jonathan greets Jack from the elevator to hand him his morning papers. Following Jack into his office he heads over to brew Jack's morning cup of tea whilst Jack takes his seat at his desk and opens up his emails. Filtering through them Jack finds an email from Liz. As Jonathan pours the tea from the pot he can see that Jack is reading intensely.

'Mr Donaghy, are you reading the chain mail that I forwarded onto you? I only have 9 friends and it said I had to send it to 10 and if I didn't ...'

'No Jonathan, it's from Lemon'

Jonathan expresses a puzzled look, as much as he tries to understand Jack and Liz's relationship. He does know one thing and that is, they never send emails to each other. Jack and Liz prefer to communicate either face to face or over the phone, so for Liz to send an email is a little out of character.

'She wants me to take the CEO position despite the fact that it might mean losing...the show'

Jack is choosing to be very careful with his words here

'There is also a foot note at the bottom that states, if I don't agree to this she will pull the show anyway and there are a few angry emoticons towards the end.'

'Are you?'

'Jonathan, get me Lemon on the phone'

Jonathan scuttles through to his desk to pick up the phone and press the speed dial for Liz's office to which the call has been redirected to Cerie's line.

'Hey Jonathan'

'Cerie, can you put me through to Liz I need to speak with her right away'

Cerie covers the mouth piece even though Jonathan can hear everything she is saying.

'Liz is not here at the moment'

'I just heard her'

'Yeh, Liz can't talk right now'

'Fine, I see what you are doing here and if Ms Lemon doesn't want to talk to Mr Donaghy then that's her prerogative'

XX

It's not long until Liz receives the phone call to let her know that Hank Hooper is requesting to see her in his office.

Liz enters the corner office on the 70th floor to see Hank Hooper out on the roof top garden. She grabs his attention with a knock on the door to announce her arrival. Turning around and walking back into his office he greets her with a warm southern smile.

'Please Ms Lemon you're going to want to take a seat'

Sitting on a couch that is not too dissimilar to the one in Jack's office she sits down to hear her fate.

'I don't know if you are aware of why I called this meeting?'

'I have a suspicion'

'Woman and their intuition it's remarkable'

Hank moves to the chair opposite in order to make Liz feel more comfortable while he breaks the hard hitting news.

'Ms Lemon, this is our first meeting and so unfortunate that we are here under these circumstances'

'Yes Sir'

'Ms Lemon, I have come to the decision that your show will be on hiatus until further notice'

Liz is surprised to hear that her days at 30 Rock are perhaps not over.

'Hiatus? Why not just cancelled?'

'We plan on reassessing the show, seeing if we can keep it on the network despite its dwindling figures and revenue. There are still another 3 months before I officially hand over this company and I want to make sure I can be involved in making my successor happy before I leave.'

Liz moves from her seat and thanks Hank for taking a chance on her show. Hank walks her to the door and pats her on the back to say.

'You have someone, in great power that will be fighting your corner every step of the way'

Nodding her head in an agreement she steps out and makes her way to clear her office before telling the others.

XX

Entering the empty writer's room Liz runs her hands over the writer's table in a last attempt to delay the painful process of clearing out her office. She glances over at the TV monitor that shows the cast and crew in a brain storming session in the TGS studio. She smiles and reminds herself of how lucky she is to have even gotten to her 100th show.

She thinks back to how it all began her first episode with Tracy and more importantly her first meeting with Jack. Her reminiscing leaves her feeling nostalgic so she decides to take a seat at the table. She laughs off her first encounter with Jack and what she thought of him then and how quickly he changed her opinion of him.

Thinking of Jack was leaving her with a lump in the back of her throat. Instead of thinking of the past she was now thinking of the future and what did that involve? A future without Jack? This left a pain in her stomach, hell who was she kidding; it was leaving a pain in her heart.

Trying to rationalise her body's reaction her only conclusion was what she had known to be true all along. The truth that, Jack was rightly hers and always had been.

Frantically rising to her feet she knew now that she was ready, ready to tell him. Tell him that she was the one who had been foolish not giving into her emotions when Jack laid his heart on his sleeve that night in his office, knowing that he risked everything all for her. Her secret was finally going to be out and she wasn't prepared to wait another minute.

Moving forward she thinks of making her way to his office but is stopped with the thought of taking her cell in case he wasn't there. The thought of just missing him and being lost in the corridors of 30 Rock searching for him, for her to finally offload her feelings was leaving her impatient. Pushing open her office door she runs in to retrieve her cell, she halts to see Jack.

Walking towards Liz, she fights to catch her breath. With each step he takes she loses it a little more. Placing his hands on her waist and gently moving her against the door. Her eyes are fixed on his until they slowly close to focus on each other's lips...as this is their final destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking from their embrace they smile into one another's mouths waiting long enough to take a breath before teasing with wide smiles to go in again. Liz can feel Jack's heavy hands round her bottom as he pulls her further into his chest. Now that he has achieved full contact with her torso his arms quickly feel for the base of her skirt. Liz pulls away despite her passions.

'Jack wait'

Jack licks his lips before chasing Liz around the room. He is quick to take hold of her arms and leans her against the desk to which he playfully kisses her neck. Liz urges him to stop and pulls him off her to then order him to sit on the couch and listen to what she has to say.

'Jack, we have to figure out what we are doing here'

Jack looks up at Liz with a knowing gaze and answers her question

'Well, I think we can safely establish that I will be leaving Avery'

Moving towards Jack, Liz is a little shocked to hear those words leave his mouth after just one kiss.

Jack grabs the back of Liz's legs which sends her flying into his arms and he cradles her as they lay on the couch. With her head resting against his forearm he leans in to place gentle kisses on her lips. Satisfied that Liz is occupied he runs his free hand up in the inside of her leg. With her question answered she now has no objections.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?'

With the unexpected cry, Jack jumps up from the couch which sends Liz falling to the floor. Helping Liz off the ground they hold hands to show that they are confident in their decision.

'YOU BETTER START TALKING DONAGHY'

Standing at the door a heart stricken Avery witnesses what she had always known to be true.

'Avery, Liz and I'

Avery is at boiling point and interrupts him to ask the most important question.

'How long has this been going on for Jack?'

A fearful Liz is quick to answer Avery

'It just happened, just moments before you came in'

'Don't BULL SHIT me Lemon; do you think this comes as a SURPRISE to me? Do you not think I don't notice the way you two look at each other? Come on, please have the decency to be honest with me and tell me how long this has been going on for?'

Jack leans over to stretch out his arm and places it on Avery's shoulder to offer his support

'She's telling you the truth'

As hard hitting as the news was to Avery it certainly didn't feel like new information. As much as she tried to ignore their relationship she knew that one day it was inevitable and with the arrival of baby Liddy, she was sure that she managed to post pone it from happening so soon.

'So, what happens now Jack?'

Jack with his head down and his eyes facing forward waits for Avery to come to the same conclusion he has.

'Oh, I see, you want a divorce?'

Jack purses his lips together as he prepares himself to negotiate with Avery as he predicts that this will not be easy.

'Fine Jack, I will agree to a divorce if that's what you want?'

'It's what I want'

'Ok, but you have to agree on one term'

'What's that?'

'You and Liz have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about your relationship until the divorce is finalised'

Jack and Liz look at each other as if they are getting off scot-free.

'Hey, before you start high five-ing a million angels...don't forget this also means that you can't sleep together until I sign on the dotted line'

Avery stands confident in her terms as she looks at the two figures in front of her. Liz and Jack face each other and realise this is what they must overcome in order for them to finally gain happiness.

'Do we have a deal?'

'You have our verbal signatures'

XX

One Week Later

'Mr Donaghy I have Liz on line one for you'

'Put her on hold'

Jonathan informs Liz that Jack has asked to put her on hold and he will pick up as soon as he can. Meanwhile Jack is in his office shuffling around some papers on his desk, he can hear the line beeping from Jonathan's area, the sound rings in his ears and so surrenders to pick up the call.

'Liz'

'Jack, you put me on hold?'

'I did'

'Jack is everything ok?'

'I'm just a little; sorry what's the word again? Str-e-ss-ed. Is that how you say it?

'Jack it's pronounced stressed'

'Ah, it sounds right hearing it from you'

'Jack, I know it's been difficult for both of us, you know, not being able to see each other every day'

'Yes, well, that's what I have been working on. I have been in and out of meetings all this week and if it's not with Hank Hooper trying to save your show its with the divorce lawyers searching for loop holes that will force Avery to sign the papers sooner'

'Are there, any holes in the loop? I mean loop holes?'

'With her girl guide skills she has the contract knotted so tight her Brown Owl couldn't even pick at it with its pointy beak'

Jack can see Jonathan waving his arms in order to grab his attention. He is mouthing to him that Avery is here to see him. Jack rolls his eyes and decides to take the meeting.

'Liz, Avery is here to see me'

'Wait, Avery is there, Jack wait'

Jack holds the phone close to him and for a moment remembers what it was like seeing Liz every day and how quickly he wanted to get back to that.

'This is torture Jack'

'I know, I'll call you later'

Jack puts down the phone to wave to Jonathan that Avery is now free to enter. Avery walks in and is dressed to kill; she is carrying this season's ultimate accessory, her baby. With the unexpected arrival of his baby girl Jack's defences are down. Reaching out for Liddy, Jack spins her round with delight.

'Look at that, Daddy's little girl'

Walking towards Jack, Avery opens her arms to take Liddy back from him. She gently sways her back and forth to settle her from the giggles.

'She misses you Jack, don't you Liddy, you miss your Daddy so much. It's such a shame that you are missing out on this, just the other day, she was blinking Jack and you missed it'

'She was blinking!'

'Jack, I was thinking, why don't you take Liddy tonight? And when I drop her off we can have dinner and talk like adults. What do you say?

'That seems reasonable'

'Excellent, so just the family tonight'

XX

Jack and Avery are sitting in the dining room eating dinner together. Jack has placed the baby monitor next to his plate in case Liddy gets unsettled through the night and is listening out at all times.

'Isn't this nice Jack, just the two of us, sitting in our house together with our baby upstairs sleeping?'

Jack reluctantly agrees as he tries to keep Avery on her good side because she is the one holding all the cards. Jack can hear Liddy crying on the monitor to which he reacts immediately.

'Jack honey, she is probably needing fed, why don't you warm the breast milk I left for you in the refrigerator?'

Jack makes his way to the kitchen and pulls out the breast milk to then check that it's ok.

'Does this smell off to you?'

Avery takes the bottle from his hand.

'Oh Jack, this milk has gone bad'

Resting her hand on his, she reassures him that everything will be fine.

'I'll breast feed the baby and with her staying the night, I guess that means I will too'

Avery makes her way upstairs to the baby and she can feel Jack's eyes burning into her back. Jack makes his way back to the dining room and pours himself a scotch to then sit back down. Looking at the bottom of his glass he is distracted when Avery enters and is still breast feeding. Avery pulls up a chair and sits opposite Jack whilst she feeds.

'Remember how horny this made you Jack?'

Jack is avoiding her gaze and instead gets up to pour another drink.

'How's that no sex rule working out for Jack? You miss it? Not getting it every night?

Jack is beginning to lose his cool and doesn't want to shout in front of the baby so instead answers Avery close up and in her face with his raspy voice.

'Yes I miss it, making love all night to then wake up only to do it all morning'

Avery is opening her mouth to tease Jack with her soft pants eager for him to kiss her. Jack leans in and she can sense his intensity.

'And do you know how many times I pictured you as Liz...every time'

Avery abruptly leaves her seat and makes her way back upstairs for the night.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

It's a crisp morning and Jack is undecided if he should wear his winter coat. He decides that it's better to be safe than sorry and so grabs it from the coat stand and heads for the door.

'Jack, I cancelled your town car'

Jack turns round to see Avery ready to leave with the pram. Jack looks down to see his baby girl dressed appropriately for such a cold morning.

'I thought us girls could walk Daddy to his work today?'

Jack is a little surprised to see Avery so happy after his parting comment to her last night wasn't too kind. Maybe she was changing, maybe she was becoming more mature about the situation and perhaps he would give in to her small demand. Jack with a soft smile opens the door and helps Avery down the stoop with the pram and onto the sidewalk. They walk together down the leafy avenues of the Upper East Side to which Avery has a constant smile.

'What are you so happy about?'

Avery lets out an over enthusiastic laugh and wraps her arms around Jack to plant a kiss on his cheek. Jack is furious with her PDF and pulls her off him.

'I don't know what kind of stunt you are trying to pull?'

Avery is happy that she has riled Jack and decides that he is capable of walking the rest of his journey to work alone.

XX

It took Jack a little longer than expected to arrive at work, truth be told, he got a little lost. He isn't used to walking the streets of Manhattan and especially not without a guide. Jack enters 30 Rock and immediately knows his bearings as he makes his way to his office.

Walking past Jonathan who is currently on a call, Jack can hear that Hank Hooper is requesting a meeting with him. Jack walks back to hover over Jonathan as he waits for him to finish talking with Hank's assistant.

'Hank Hooper wants to see me?'

'Good morning Mr Donaghy, yes Mr Hooper is requesting a meeting with you'

'Do you know what it's about? Is it about TGS?'

'There was no mention of it'

Jonathan checks his watch to not so subtlety point out the time as Jack is already running behind for the day.

'Mr Donaghy, might I suggest you make your way upstairs now?'

In the hopes that it might be to discuss TGS, Jack makes a move to Hank's office.

XX

'Come in, come in Jack'

Hank opens up his arms and gives Jack a big southern hug and doesn't let go until he counts to ten out loud. Hank is in even higher spirits than usual which makes Jack think that he has good news regarding TGS's future.

'Good morning Sir, I mean Hank'

'It certainly is a good morning Jack'

Hank makes his way back to his desk and urges Jack to follow him.

'Have you seen this Jack? It's HOT OF THE PRESSES'

Jack looks closely on the computer monitor to read an article in the New York Times. The article names Jack as the new CEO. He is surprised to hear that the information has been leaked so soon and scrolls down to see the picture they have used. The picture they have is of Jack's morning walk with Avery. There is also a close up picture of Avery kissing his cheek, adding more insult to injury the blurb at the bottom reads – Family man Jack Donaghy enjoying his morning stroll with wife Avery Jessop and daughter Liddy.

Jack pulls away from the screen to cover his mouth in shock. He has a suspicion that Avery set him up for the photos and leaked the news about his CEO position to the press.

'Son, I'm not angry this is out, why quite the opposite. I'm thrilled to see that our next CEO will be a family man just like me. I mean look at you Jack; you're blessed.'

Jack begins to think how this will look to his colleagues? This photograph will be the one they will aspire too instead of the one of him shaking hands with Charlie Sheen. He thought about how it really was, he was currently filing for divorce after being married only a matter of months to then plan on running off with his friend the head writer of a show that is on the verge of being cancelled. As he looked at the photograph once more it represented his current reputation - having a beautiful wife, new baby and a great job. Was he finally at the stage in his life when he did in fact have it all? Just as he had it together, was he now going to turn his life upside down and to do it all for Lemon?

With these thoughts running through this mind, Jack excuses himself from Hank's office to do some more thinking.

XX

Jack enters Liz's building and greets Pawel the doorman. They shake hands in their Poland meets American way and despite their differences the two have build a rapport over the years. Riding in the elevator Jack fidgets with the key as he waits to reach the third floor. Shortly Jack arrives outside Liz's apartment and notices that his hands are shaking from nerves. He tells himself to man up and pushes the key into the lock and enters.

'Hello?'

Hearing Jack enter Liz lifts her laptop off her knee and makes her way towards the doorway.

'Huh, Jack, I'm a little surprised to see you here? I thought you might be at home with your wife Avery Jessop and your daughter Liddy...so tell me; did you enjoy your walk to work this morning?

'You saw the article?'

'It came up on my Google alerts'

'Liz, you need to know that Avery set me up for those photo's'

'Jack, if you want to call it quits, just say it!'

As Jack looks at Liz, he sees that she has had a rough morning, she is poorly dressed with some serious bed head hair, her eyes are puffy from crying and she looks exhausted. She barely has enough energy to go on but does regardless.

'You want to be friends don't you Jack? You want to go back to the way it was and have it all be normal again?

'Is that what you want?'

As Liz looks back at Jack, looking at him waiting for her answer she can see he's shaking. Liz has never seen Jack vulnerable like this and reaches out to him.

'Jack, you're shaking'

Placing a hand on his cheek she reassures him.

'Jack, you're scaring me'

Breaking away from Liz, Jack takes off his jacket and removes his tie to pop his top button to help slow his breathing. Liz is fixed on Jack's movements as he paces the doorway and she watches while he removes the cufflinks from his shirt.

'Liz, all my life I have been searching for the high power job, a family and the perfect woman'

'What are you saying Jack?'

'Now that I have this, I'm scared to death of losing it. No one is going to stop me Liz, not Hank and those work morons telling me that I'm crazy for doing this and certainly not Avery.'

'What now?'

'I'm not going to let her stop me from getting you pregnant right away...Liz I don't want to wait! I'm not going to have her blackmail me and stop her from me telling the world that I am in love with you!'

Liz takes hold of his collar and wishes that he was still wearing his tie so she could pull him deeper into their open mouth kiss. With barely a gap between their lips Liz mentions Jack's jittering movements.

'Jack, you're still shaking?'

'I'm nervous; this will be a first for me'

'A first?'

'I have never been in love like this before'

'Me neither'

Liz takes Jack's hand and leads him into the bedroom and that night, they did in fact add to their growing family.


End file.
